


Vampire

by Maratei (IrelaNictari)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelaNictari/pseuds/Maratei
Kudos: 2





	Vampire

By day I sleep

Dreaming of the blood I drink

The embrace of my victims as I feed   
  


At dusk I wake

And begin my never-ending hunt

For the essence of life my body will need   
  


The blood is hot

Pumping forth from throat and wrist

A crimson fountain on every heartbeat   
  


My body lives

I feel the warmth flow through me

The sensation tingles all the way to my feet   
  


The thirst is slaked

For tonight, I am at peace

Satiated, I fly into the shadows again   
  


An endless search

Every evening begins the same

As if the darkness before had never been   
  


I hate this life

If life is what it truly is

There must be more to me than this   
  


Someday I’ll find

The one who gave to me this “gift”

Eternal bringer of death’s last kiss   
  


Maybe I’ll just

Greet the dawn and fly off

Chasing the sun across the darkened world   
  


My enemy sun,

Maybe today I’ll greet you more warmly

And bask in your light for the last time


End file.
